User talk:NahuelFire39
Fine! Fine, you can claim your OC, because I don't want to be your enemy. I mean why to be enemies! Even tought, thank you for crediting me! Piney The cool Guy 12:42, January 7, 2018 (UTC) BFB 0 Challenge --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:40, January 7, 2018 (UTC) My oc Red Velebet cake skull head is his Idol k just saying Can you make an BFB Style Red Velebet cake its up to you but if you want to its ok Can you make an BFB Style Red Velebet cake its up to you but if you want to its ok ↑Stirkerovercrazu send this comment.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 06:31, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Well.. You actually copied Mr. Yokai's entry/response on GUACAMOLE, don't do that again. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee/U4Again ]] | [[User talk:U4Again| t''' ]] | [[User blog:U4Again| '''b ]] | ' 03:03, March 4, 2018 (UTC) The contest has started! That's right! Get ready for the first challenge! http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Infinity_Summer MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:48, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Challenges! Please see Battle for Infinity Island. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 00:18, March 10, 2018 (UTC) hey dude thats nice can you do the same thing to the rest of my OCs? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:52, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Nahuel I made an AMBS HQ. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 01:51, May 20, 2018 (UTC) evilskull.png madhat.png i made both Uh, dude? For the challenge, are yous sure you want me to do trident? I mean, it isn't your OC... is MrYokai telling you who to suggest? If so, I can do another for you. Saranctha 08:48, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Ok, um...Vase, its ok? NahuelFire39 (talk) 10:42, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Gender: Male Personality: Vase blushes sometimes because someone tells him it is fat or large because of its size and shape, also his blush may be due to embarrassment and sometimes he get angry. hey,are you gonna do the results? BfdiNeedleYesRockyNo (talk) 5:26 am,june 11th,2018 Asset vase,.png trident.png About GUACAMOLE Can I make Japan part's challenge? Since I'm Japanese.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 13:18, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Ok, you'll be like the special guest. NahuelFire39 (talk) 13:25, June 11, 2018 (UTC) I'm thinking translate challenge.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 22:29, June 11, 2018 (UTC) So that the challenge is not difficult? NahuelFire39 (talk) 22:35, June 11, 2018 (UTC) I sent via chat's DM-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:31, June 11, 2018 (UTC) I added one more question!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 00:09, June 12, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry for the question, but what was the link? (of the questions) NahuelFire39 (talk) 01:05, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Oh, what. Here it is.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 01:08, June 12, 2018 (UTC) You can edit Episode 2, but only that episode. NahuelFire39 (talk) 01:14, June 12, 2018 (UTC) You can extend challenge's end.-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:42, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Ok. NahuelFire39 (talk) 02:45, June 12, 2018 (UTC) So, which team will go to the elimination? NahuelFire39 (talk) 03:59, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Colour Blast... wnna join my camp https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Colour_Blast%21?venotify=created FlorasAreReallyCool228 (talk) 05:14, June 18, 2018 (UTC) scissors didno get selimineted and you didnt notice *secret:after white bubble wand as eliminated,she puted an invisable wall,so someone can be eliminated instead of her,then she droped it off the plane so (whoever in GUACAMOLE the reboot) can be eliminated* Bfdineedleyesrockyno (talk) You know that I am the owner and I can do what I do with my Camp, you know? That seems unfair to me. NahuelFire39 (talk) 04:13, June 19, 2018 (UTC) did you draw my art that you are a fan of me?, if you did, thank you for makeing it, remember to stay awsome, because your awsome Thank you for makeing my fanart DAB 12 DAB 12 Is out vote for who you think shloud rejoin. BFTWP is back!-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 23:22, July 14, 2018 (UTC) I think there is something wrong with the rejoins of GUACAMOLE (The Reeboot). If RTT’s user is eliminated, then who will use?--ADeletdAccount (talk) 12:54, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Uh... you? you wanted or you said that in a moment you wanted to play with her (RRT) NahuelFire39 (talk) 03:27, September 13, 2018 (UTC) Yeah? --ADeletdAccount (talk) 09:51, September 21, 2018 (UTC) yup NahuelFire39 (talk) 11:09, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Hey BrownFamily1108 (talk) 18:40, September 30, 2018 (UTC)Hey there. Here's my Apple Juice pose. Thank you so much! :,D, looks cool! NahuelFire39 (talk) 18:54, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Hi it's your friend! Remember me? [[User:FloraIsVerryAwesome18|'FloraIs']][[Message wall:FloraIsVerryAwesome18|'VerryAwesome18''']] 19:18, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Of course I remember, you were Red Test Tube in GUACAMOLE (The Reboot), right? NahuelFire39 (talk) 19:45, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Battle to Win (season 2) Episode 1 of Battle to Win season 1 will be released on December 22, 2018. Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 04:11, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Ok! Do you want me to do something, or is it just a normal advertisement? NahuelFire39 (talk) 04:18, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Actually, we forgot to do it, so we'll make the first episode on January 1, 2019. Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 16:27, December 16, 2018 (UTC) OOF, ok NahuelFire39 (talk) 17:37, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Long Time, No See! Practically... yeah, long time no see, haven't talked to you in a while. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 09:52, July 7, 2019 (UTC) Yes, how are you? NahuelFire39 (talk) 05:43, July 10, 2019 (UTC) ya still here? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 07:08, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Yeah. NahuelFire39 (talk) 07:19, July 19, 2019 (UTC)